Jobs
NOTE: this is from the old Jobs system. Updates related to the new system may be made at a later date Overview Jobs are the primary method of earning Voxels (money) on Vox Populi. There are a grand total of 19 jobs to choose from: enchanter, weaponsmith, digger, builder, theurgest, tinkerer, woodsman, alchemist, miner, soldier, farmer, carpenter, brewer, conjurer, artist, armorer, fisherman, baker, and toolmaker. The voxels you can earn are capped at 36 every 5 minutes no matter what job you choose, so it is recommended to choose something you like doing. You level up in your profession as you perform your job, which will increase your base pay. You can change jobs as often as you want, but it will reset your job level so think carefully before doing so. The commands used to navigate the job system are immediately below. Beneath that is a list of the available jobs with a brief description, base pay, and a list of all the possible ways to earn money in that job. Commands /jobs list - View a list of the available jobs. /jobs join name - Join the job. /jobs leave name - Leave the job. /jobs name - View information about the selected job. Job Levels Job Level 10: Apprentice Job Level 20: Journeyman Job Level 30: Master Enchanter Enchanters earn money by enchanting weapons (swords and bows). Basically, the better the enchantment, the better the pay. The exact tiers of payment and their corresponding enchantments have been listed below and are available in-game by typing "/jobs enchanter". The base pay for an enchanter is 25.0. Tier 1: Arrow Damage 1, Flame Arrows, Infinite Arrows, Arrow Knockback 1, Sharpness 1, Bane of Anthropods 1, Smite 1, Fire Aspect 1, Knockback 1, Looting 1. Tier 2: Arrow Damage 2, Arrow Knockback 2, Sharpness 2, Bane of Anthropods 2, Smite 2, Fire Aspect 2, Knockback 2, Looting 2. Tier 3: 'Arrow Damage 3, Sharpness 3, Bane of Anthropods 3, Smite 3, Looting 3. '''Tier 4: '''Arrow Damage 4, Sharpness 4, Bane of Anthropods 4, Smite 4. '''Tier 5: '''Arrow Damage 5, Sharpness 5, Bane of Anthropods 5, Smite 5. Weaponsmith Weaponsmiths earn money by both crafting weapons and repairing them. Basically, they get paid for crafting/fixing swords and bows. The exact tiers of payment and corrosponding items have been listed below, and are also available in-game by typing "/jobs weaponsmith". The base pay for a weaponsmith is 25.0. 'Crafting Tier 1: Wood Sword Tier 2: Stone Sword / Bow Tier 3: Gold Sword Tier 4: Iron Sword Tier 5: Diamond Sword 'Repairing' Tier 1: '''Stone Sword / Bow '''Tier 2: Gold / Iron Sword Tier 3: '''Diamond Sword Digger Diggers earn money by breaking items that are most effeciently broken with a shovel. The exact tiers of payment, and the blocks that can be dug for those tiers, are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs digger". The base pay for a digger is 1.0. '''Tier 1: Sand, Dirt. Tier 2: Gravel, Clay. Tier 4: Soul Sand, Mycellium. Builder Builders earn money by building structures. More specifically, they earn money by placing certain blocks into the world. The exact tiers of payment, as well as the blocks placed to get paid, are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs builder". The base pay for a builder is 3.0. Tier 1: Wood, Wooden Stairs, Wood Sign, Wooden Door, Furnace, Workbench, Trap Door, Chest, Fence, Bed, Ladder. Tier 2: Cobblestone Stairs, Step, Stone Pressure Plate, Glass, Glass Panes, Fence Gate. Tier 3: '''Brick, Brick Stairs, Sandstone Brick, Smooth Brick, Smooth Brick Stairs, Nether Brick, Nether Fence, Nether Brick Stairs. '''Tier 4: '''Iron Door, Dispenser, Bookshelf, Iron Fence. '''Tier 5: '''Brewing Stand, Enchantment Table. Theurgist Theurgists earn money by enchanting pieces of armor. The stronger the enchantment, the better the pay. The exact tiers of pay and enchantments required to reach those tiers are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs theurgist". The base pay for a theurgist is 25.0. '''Tier 1: Respiration 1, Protection 1, Blast Protection 1, Feather Fall 1, Fire Protection 1, Projectile Protection 1. Tier 2: Respiration 2, Protection 2, Blast Protection 2, Feather Fall 2, Fire Protection 2, Projectile Protection 2. Tier 3: Respiration 3, Protection 3, Blast Protection 3, Feather Fall 3, Fire Protection 3, Projectile Protection 3. Tier 4: Protection 4, Blast Protection 4, Feather Fall 4, Fire Protection 4, Projectile Protection 4. Tier 5: 'Aqua Affinity Tinkerer Tinkerers earn money by placing and crafting the various electrical components of minecraft. The exact items that can be crafter and/or placed are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs tinkerer". The base pay for a tinkerer is 5.0. 'Place Tier 1: '''Redstone Dust, Redstone Torch. '''Tier 2: Stone Button, Lever, Stone Pressure Plate, Wood Pressure Plate, Redstone Repeater. Tier 3: Piston, Sticky Piston, Redstone Lamp, Note Block. Tier 4: Jukebox 'Craft' Tier 1: 'Train Tracks, Detector Rail. '''Tier 2: '''Powered Rail, Trip Wire Hook. Woodsman Woodsmen earn money by chopping down trees, planting saplings, and crafting certain wooden items. The exact items that can be broken, placed, or crafted are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs woodsman". The base pay for a woodsman is 1.0. 'Break Tier 1: 'Leaves. '''Tier 4: '''Tree Log. 'Place Tier 2: 'Tree Sapling. 'Craft Tier 1: '''Stick, Wood Axe, Wood Shovel, Wood Hoe, Wood Pickaxe, Fishing Pole, Bowl. Alchemist Alchemists earn money by creating defensive potions. The better the potion, the better the pay. The exact tiers of payment are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs alchemist". The base pay for an alchemist is 2.0. '''Tier 1: '''Awkward Potion. '''Tier 2: '''Potion of Regeneration, Swiftness Potion, Fire Resistance Potion, Strength Potion, Healing Potion. '''Tier 3. '''Fire Resistance (Extended), Fire Resistance (Splash). Swiftness Potion (Extended), Swiftness Potion (Splash), Potion of Swiftness 2, Potion of Healing (Splash). Potion of Healing 2, Potion of Regeneration (Splash), Potion of Regeneration(Extended), Potion of Strength (Splash), Potion of Strength (Extended), Potion of Strength 2. '''Tier 4: '''Potion of Fire Resistance (Extended and Splash), Potion of Swftness (Extended and Splash), Potion of Swiftness 2 (Splash), Potion of Healing 2 (Splash), Potion of Regeneration (Extended and Splash), Potion of Regeneration 2 (Splash), Potion of Strength 2 (Splash), Potion of Strength (Extended and Splash). Miner Miners earn money by breaking stone, ores, etc. The rarer the stone/ore, the better the pay. The various tiers are listed below, and are also available in-game by typing "/jobs miner". The base pay for a miner is 1.0. '''Tier 1: '''Stone, Coal Ore, Netherrack '''Tier 2: '''Iron Ore, Redstone Ore '''Tier 3: Gold Ore, Lapis Ore, Glowstone, Emerald Ore Tier 4: 'Rough Diamond. '''Tier 5: '''Obsidian. Soldier Soldiers earn money by killing mobs. Some mobs are more profitable than others, as listed below. The listing below is also available in-game by typing "/jobs soldier". The base pay for a soldier is 5.0. '''Tier 1: '''Wolf, Spider, Zombie, Skeleton, Slime. '''Tier 2: '''Ender Man, Creeper, Cave Spider. '''Tier 3: '''Pig Zombie, Ghast. '''Tier 4: '''Blaze, Magma Cube. '''Tier 5: '''Silverfish. Farmer Farmers earn money by defeating passive mobs, harvesting crops, and placing items. The different tiers are listed below. They are also available in-game by typing "/jobs farmer". The base pay for a farmer is 0.5. 'Break Tier 1: 'Yellow Flower, Red Rose, Brown Mushroom, Red Mushroom, Crops, Cactus, Sugar Cane, Pumpkin, Watermelon. '''Tier 3: '''Nether Warts. 'Place Tier 2: 'Soil, Watermelon Plant, Pumpkin Plant. 'Defeat Tier 2: '''Cow, Chicken, Pig, Sheep. Carpenter Carpenters earn money by crafting objects from wood and stone. The more elaborate the object, the higher the pay. The items that can be crafted for money, as well as their payment tiers, are listed below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs carpenter". The base pay for a carpenter is 3.0. '''Tier 1: '''Wooden Stairs, Wood Sign, Wooden Door, Trap Door, Fence, Bed, Ladder, Step. '''Tier 2: '''Cobblestone Stairs, Fence gate, Birch Wood Stairs, Double Step, Jungle Wood Stairs, Sandstone Stairs, Spruce Wood Stairs. '''Tier 3: '''Brick, Brick Stairs, Smooth Brick, Smooth Brick Stairs, Nether Brick, Nether Fence, Nether Brick Stairs. '''Tier 4: '''Iron Door, Dispenser, Bookshelf, Iron Fence. '''Tier 5: '''Ender Chest. Brewer Brewers earn money by creating offensive potions. The better the potion, the better the payment. The potions that can be brewed for money, as well as their payment tiers, are listed below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs brewer". The base pay for a brewer is 2.0. '''Tier 1: '''Mundane Potion, Mundane Potion (Extended), Potion of Thickness '''Tier 2: '''Potion of Poison, Potion of Weakening. '''Tier 3: '''Potion of Slowness, Potion of Harming, Potion of Poison (Splash), Potion of Poison (Extended), Potion of Poison 2, Potion of Weakness (Splash), Potion of Weakness (Extended). '''Tier 4: '''Potion of Slowness (Extended), Potion of Slowness (Splash), Potion of Harming (Splash), Potion of Harming 2, Potion of Poison (Extended and Splash), Potion of Poison 2 (Splash), Potion of Weakness (Extended and Splash). '''Tier 5: '''Potion of Slowness (Extended and Splash), Potion of Harming 2 (Splash). Conjurer Conjurers earn money by applying enchantments to tools. The better the enchantment, the better the pay. The paying enchantments, along with their payment tiers, are listed below. This information is also available in game by typing "/jobs conjurer". The base pay for a conjurer is 25.0. '''Tier 1: '''Efficiency 1, Durability 1, Fortune 1. '''Tier 2: '''Efficiency 2, Durability 2, Fortune 2. '''Tier 3: '''Efficiency 3, Durability 3, Fortune 3. '''Tier 4: '''Efficiency 4, Durability 4. '''Tier 5: Efficiency 5, Durability 5, Silk Touch. Artist Artists earn money by crafting dyes and paintings. They can also get money by placing down wool. The full list of ways to get paid as an artist is below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs artist". The base pay for an artist is 3.0. 'Place' Tier 5: 'Wool. 'Craft Tier 1: 'Squid Ink. '''Tier 5: '''Painting Armorer Armorers get paid by crafting and repairing pieces of armor. The better the armor, the better the payment. A full list of payable items is included below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs armorer". The base pay for an armorer is 100.0. 'Craft Tier 1: 'Leather Cap, Leather Shoes. '''Tier 2: '''Leather Vest, Leather Pants. '''Tier 3: '''Iron Helmet, Iron Greaves, Golden Helmet, Golden Slippers. '''Tier 4: '''Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Gold Breastplate, Gold Skirt. '''Tier 5: '''Diamond Helmet, Diamond Greaves, Diamond Chestpiece, Diamond Legs. 'Repair Tier 1: Leather Helmet, Leather Shoes, Leather Vest, Leather Pants. Tier 2: 'Iron Helmet, Iron Greaves, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Golden Helmet, Golden Slippers, Golden Breastplate, Golden Skirt. '''Tier 3: '''Diamond Helmet, Diamond Greaves, Diamond Chestpiece, Diamond Legs. Fisherman Fishermen get paid by catching fish. Catching fish is the only way to get paid as a fisherman, as shown below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs fisherman". The base pay of a fisherman is 7.0. '''Tier 1: '''Fish. Baker Bakers earn money by crafting food and food-like potion ingredients. The full list of paid items, as well as their respective payment tiers, has been included below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs baker". The base pay for a baker is 2.0. '''Tier 1: '''Fried Fish, Bread, Sugar. '''Tier 2: '''Steak, Grilled Chicken, Baby Back Ribs. '''Tier 3: '''Cookie, Bowl of Mushroom Soup, Fermented Spider Eye. '''Tier 4: '''Cake, Speckled Melon. '''Tier 5: '''Golden Apple. Toolmaker Toolmakers earn money by crafting and repairing tools that are stone-quality or higher. The full list of items that a toolmaker can craft to earn money, as well as their respective payment tiers, is listed below. This information is also available in-game by typing "/jobs toolmaker". The base pay for a toolmaker is 5.0. 'Craft Tier 1: Stone Axe, Stone Shovel, Stone Hoe, Stone Pickaxe. Tier 2: '''Gold Axe, Gold Shovel, Gold Hoe, Gold Pickaxe. '''Tier 3: '''Iron Axe, Iron Shovel, Iron Hoe, Iron Pickaxe, Compass. '''Tier 4: '''Diamond Axe, Diamond Shovel, Diamond Hoe, Diamond Pickaxe. '''Repair '''Tier 1: '''Stone Axe, Stone Shovel, Stone Hoe, Stone Pickaxe '''Tier 2: '''Gold Axe, Gold Shovel, Gold Hoe, Gold Pickaxe, Iron Axe, Iron Shovel, Iron Hoe, Iron Pickaxe. '''Tier 3: '''Diamond Axe, Diamond Shovel, Diamond Hoe, Diamond Pickaxe. Category:Server Features